Fate is Funny
by Invader Abigail
Summary: Wally West aka The Flash has found out fate is a funny thing, when an old face from the past comes back into his life. But then again, everything happens for a reason.


**A/N: Hey, so here's a future Flinx story I've began writing. I put it in the JL section vs Teen Titans because besides Jinx everything is JL. Sorry for the short length, but this is just the prologue. I don't beta this so we gentle on the grammar. Constructive criticism is welcomed, so feel free to tell me what you liked, disliked, and any suggestions.**

Wally West, or as some knew as the Flash, walked down the street, humming a jingle from some commercial he saw. He couldn't remember which...was it the one for the automatic fungus grower? Wally shrugged to himself. The young man was wearing a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans, and had just gotten off work as a well-liked forensic scientist. He loved his job, but he preferred his _other_ job.

Wally turned into a randomly alleyway and put his hand to his ear. "Watchtower: your client had arrived." He said playfully as his molecules rearranged thousands of feet up in space. In the push of a button on his ring and a blur of colors, the ordinary Wally West has transformed into the Flash, all before anybody in the room could blink. In the main hub of the Watchtower, leaguers of every type walked around. Some were talking off to the side, while others were rushing around trying to get to the right javelin. Mixed throughout were civilian workers, making sure everything was running properly.

"Hi J'onn!" The Flash said with a grin as he spotted the Martian who gave a nod in greeting. He never was exactly a big talker, so Wally wasn't offended in the slightest.

"Hey kid," Called a voice of the Justice League's very own Green Lantern, John Stewart. He was wearing the classic GL outfit, green eyes and all. He appeared to have just come back from eating lunch, for he had a small dab of ketchup on his suit. Wally smirked deviously. He'd let somebody else tell him.

"Hi John!" Wally said cheerfully as he ran next to the man in a blur of red. "Have I missed anything?"

John chuckled and shook his head. "No. Unless you count Batman brooding and us trying not to set him off." Just as the former marine finished speaking, the Dark Knight himself appeared behind him. Wally's eyes widened into saucers as the other unknowing man turned around. "Hello Batman..." He said nervously as the caped crusader narrowed his eyes.

"What were you saying, John?" Batman asked while staring the two down.

"Hi Bats!" Wally said with a nervous laugh. "I'd love to stay and chat...but I've to go...um...eat." He said quickly and before anybody could stop him he ran to let his friend to fend for himself against the Batman.

As the Flash ran to the mess hall in a blur, he said a greeting to every leaguer he passed. Even though it seemed they were getting new recruits left and right, Wally made sure to always put aside some time to get to know the newbies. Because of this, the already friendly speedster was generally liked by everybody.

Once he arrived at the mess hall, he grabbed a mound full of various foods including hotdogs, hamburgers, pasta, and practically every other edible thing you could imagine. He plopped down next to Shayera. From the looks of it, the Thanagarian had just sat down also to eat her meal.

"Hi Shay!" Wally said friendly as Shayera looked up, not even the least bit surprised at the other's plate.

"Hello Wally," The auburn colored hair woman said friendly as the fastest man alive began eating his good in an almost barbaric manor. Shayera laughed at her friend as she watched him eat. "I think we need to talk about your eating habits." She said playfully as he practically inhaled the food.

"Nah." The speedster said between bites of food, but still managed to smirk at her.

Shayera rolled her eyes, but decided to drop the subject. They both knew it was futile. "So you hear? We're getting a new recruit." The woman said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I hope it's a chick" Wally said earnestly on impulse as Shayera hit him on the arm, an unserious scowl on face at the comment.

"What?" The redhead said defensively. "I do!" Just as the Flash finished his statement, a woman who appeared around his age walked in. She had pink hair which held high in almost a horn type shape, pink cat eyes, and pale skin. Wally set the food down on his plate as he stared at her in shock. The only difference she held from when he knew her was she traded the black shirt for a long black robe which reached down to her feet, and looked more similar to a dress if anything. Plus of course she looked older and more matured, in a way that suited her. The Flash whispered one word under his breath in a volume that nobody could hear in the loud room.

"Jinx."


End file.
